say what!
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: naruto is a girl... and guess who she gets close to? none other than uchiha sasuke himself. sasu/naru.. lemon in future chapters... not the entire thing tho... just warnin ya! i don't use the shift key much, so dont tell me about it cuz i dont care
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto was on his way to see the hokage, ' I wonder what jii-san wants?' he thought to himself as he walked to the hokage tower. He was starting the academy in two days and was fairly excited. Nothing could put a damper on his spirits today... or so he thought.

When naruto arrived, he went straight to the hokage's office. '' Hey jii-san!'' he greeted as he walked in. '' Oh, naruto-chan. it's nice to see you. I have something i need to discuss with you. please sit.'' naruto looked at the old man with confusion written clearly across his features. ' chan?' '' why did you call me chan?'' He asked the older hokage.

'' well Naruto, turn around and i'll show you why. '' naruto did as he was told. After a couple of seconds the hokage muttered a soft kai, and naruto's body started to change. His hair grew longer, his cheek bones were higher and more pronounced, and his voice became a few octaves higher. '' You see, that seal made you look like a boy, it was for your protection, however, if we don't do this now, we might not have another chance, especially since many people don't know you as it is and wouldn't ask questions. '' the sandaime finished. Naruto looked down at herself in utter bewilderment. '' I'm a... a girl?'' she whispered softly. '' Yes, naru-chan, you are a girl. '' She mulled the name over in her mind. 'Naru.. not a bad name' she thought to herself. '' Jii-san, '' naru voiced softly, '' will the villagers not recognize me? will they stop glaring?'' she sounded almost hopeful.

The hokage did not miss the hopeful tone her voice held when she asked him that question. '' Ah yes, about that.'' he said, '' First of all, your sir name was never Uzumaki, it has always been Namikaze. As of today, Uzumaki Naruto is dead, the village will be informed of this, and yes, they will know nothing of your past, except for your heritage. Since you are starting the academy, soon you will be strong enough to defend yourself and your family name, so we will announce your heritage to the village, Namikaze Naru, daughter and sole heir of the Yondaime hokage, and the Namikaze clan. '' he finished.

this was just too much for the young girl to handle, and, as the old hokage expected, she fainted from shock.

She awoke later wrapped in a fluffy comforter and soft pillows. she opened her eyes and immediately shut them, the light burned. Finally she managed to get her eyes open and realized she was in the hospital. As she began to sit up, the hokage and and ANBU walked in her room.

'' Hello Naru-chan... how do you feel?'' the hokage asked her.

'' yeah jii-san... I'm fine.'' she looked down at her hands and her body, '' so it wasn't a dream.. I'm really a girl?'' she asked looked up at he hokage.

'' yes, naru-chan, you really are a girl.'' he answered. She looked down at him and sighed.. " well, I can still go to the academy on Monday, right?'' she asked, eager to start learning the shinobi arts.

'' Of coarse you can. i have another surprise for you, you've been adopted!'' he said happily. Naru looked at him in shock. '' someone, adopted me?! who?''

'' I did '' the ANBU replied. He took off his dog mask and smiled at her. '' My name is Hatake Kakashi. I knew your parents, you really do look like the both of them'' He commented. Naru looked at the older man, she was so overcome with emotion that she just started crying. Kakashi picked her up and held her close to him. '' it's okay, you don't need to worry about anything... your things have been moved, so calm down. '' as he cooed her she just snuggled into his chest and shoulder, truly happy for the first time in a while. '' come on, i'll take you to get some new cloths for the announcement to the village.''

'' okay, Hatake-san. '' naru answered, still sniffling. '' please, just call me kakashi, or tou-san, either way i'm fine. '' kakashi laughed. '' okay, tou-san'' she repeated. The two left to do a little shopping sine naru didn't have a lot of clothing and nothing that would fit a girl.

About and hour later the Sandaime called the entire village to a meeting. he looked around and noticed that kakashi and naru weren't there yet. ' they had better be on time or i'll put kakashi on D-ranks for a month!' he thought to himself. Apparently kakashi figured he should be on time for this event and to everyone's surprise, him and naru showed up just before the hokage started his speech.

'' you're lucky kakashi, had you been any later i would have assigned you D ranks for the rest of the month. '' kakashi shivered at the prospect, if there was one thing he hated, it was D-rank missions. Sarutobi looked at naru and gasped. She was wearing a formal kimono, black with a blue and silver dragon design that ran from the base around the kimono once and ended mid-back. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun with two chopsticks holding it in place. '' You look lovely, naru.'' he said. she blushed at his praise and sat down next to her adoptive father.

'' People of konoha, citizen and shinobi alike, i have news for you, both good and bad.'' he said. Everyone stopped talking as soon as he began. '' As of today, we have lost a member of our village. Uzumaki Naruto is no longer among us. '' he told them. The crowd started cheering yelling things like , '' finally the demon is dead!'' and '' Now I know my children are safe'' . Sarutobi was appalled. '' Let me assure you,'' he said, venom in his voice, '' that naruto was no demon, he was a kind little boy and shall be remembered as such.'' He looked back at naru and saw that she was close to tears again. Kakashi pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, she hugged him back and tried to block their hatred out of her mind. '' Now, onto the good news.'' he said, '' the daughter of our very own Yondaime Hokage and sole survivor of the namikaze clan is among us once again. I give you, Hatake Namikaze Naru'' as he said this, he motioned for naru to come stand by him. Everyone in the village began to cheer for her. She didn't know what to think of it all. she looked up at the hokage and he nodded, '' yes naru-chan, they are cheering for you. life is going to be different from now on. ''

Two days later kakashi and naru were walking to the academy. '' Good luck naru-chan'' he smiled down at her. '' Thank you tou-san.'' she said as she smiled back. He dropped her off in front of the building and left to perform his other duties. When she walked in she was met by a young chuunin named Iruka. '' hello naru-chan, I'm Iruka, i'll be your sensei while you're in the academy.'' she looked up at him and smiled. '' Hai, Iruka sensei!'' Iruka told her to wait outside until he told her to come inside.

He walked in and looked up at his class. ' two weeks' he thought, ' two weeks and they already drive me crazy. '' class... '' he said, but they continued to chatter. '' class!!'' he said a little more forcefully, however all the girls were still fawning over sasuke, and all the boys were still talking to each other. finally he decided drastic times called for drastic measures. '' CLASS SHUT UP!!'' he yelled, using his ' big angry red face' jutsu. they all fell silent and he smirked. '' okay, now that i have your attention, i have an announcement to make. We have a new student today. '' he looked at her and ushered her inside. Naru walked in and bowed. '' I'm Hatake Namikaze Naru, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' when she looked up she saw nearly all of the boys drooling at her, and for good reason too. she wore a deep blue kunoichi skirt that reached down to mid thigh with slits up the sides. (like sakura's skirt in shippuden) she wore black spandex shorts underneath with her kunai holster strapped to her right thigh. She also wore a black tank top that stretched down around her skirt, hiding her mid section from view. Her long blonde fell loosely around her shoulders. She wore standard black shinobi sandals. Aside from what she was wearing, many boys were lost her her big cerulean orbs. '' damn!'' a boy named kiba shouted, '' she is hot!'' many of the boys dumbly nodded their heads in agreement.

'' thats enough!'' iruka shouted, '' there's an empty seat at the top,'' he said as he pointed out a seat next to a boy with dark hair and onyx eyes.

she made her way up to the seat and sat down. '' hi, whats your name?'' she asked him. They boy looked at her, then turned back to the front. '' hn'' he grunted. she waited for a reply and became annoyed when she didn't get one. '' okay fine then icey.'' she huffed. the boy turned to look at her again. '' icey?'' he said confused. '' yes, until you deem me worthy of knowing your name i'll call you icey.'' she said with a hint of sarcasm. ' this girl' he thought to himself, ' she's not like all the others.' he looked back over at her.

'' uchiha sasuke'' he told her.

'' well sasuke-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you. do you want to spar with me after school? I need to work on my taijutsu.'' she smiled. '' uhm.. okay'' he replied, ' why did i say yes to another date invitation?' he thought to himself, perplexed. she just smiled and returned her attention to the teacher.

After class, the two made their way to the training ground. On their way, naru noticed that there was a crowd, increasing in size, following them. '' hey sasuke-kun? what are they doing?''

sasuke turned around and uttered one word. '' fan club'' naru looked at him, then at the crowd. '' what are they doing?'' she asked.

'' well,'' sasuke answered, those girls are following me, and those guys are following you... looks like we're in the same boat.'' he answered.

'' i'm fast, think we can lose them?'' she asked him slyly. he looked at her and nodded, and the two took off toward the training ground leaving their ' possy' in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally made it to the training grounds they were happy to see that they did, in fact, lose their 'love sick puppies' as naru put it. After a quick look around, the two nodded to each other and sank into their respective stances. Naru noticed that sasuke was using the Uchiha style, where as she was using one she read about in a scroll a couple years ago. '' Ready when you are sasuke-kun'' she teased. They stared each other down for a few minuets until a leaf floated across their faces, an unofficial signal for them to begin their spar.

Sasuke and Naru ran at each other, sending a flurry of punches and kicks, each dodging and blocking effectively. ' she's better than i thought' sasuke said to himself as he dodged a spin kick from naru. He retaliated by doing a back flip kick to her jaw, which she narrowly managed to avoid. ' gotta watch out for his surprise attacks' she thought to herself.

this went on for nearly an hour until sasuke managed to overpower naru and take the upper hand, which led him to victory. They were both bruised and bloody, but they still looked happy. Naru was giggling, while sasuke smirked his trademark smirk. '' I'm glad you can actually fight. Most of the time girls ask me to come spar with them as a way of getting a date and I'm always disappointed, but you.. you're different.'' he finished. She looked up at him and smiled, '' I'm glad that i can meet your standards sasuke-kun, I wouldn't want to be boring, now would I?'' she teased as she pulled out a sandwich and offered half to sasuke. He accepted it and noticed how good it was, ' and this is just a sandwich, image what real food would taste like!' he thought as he ate.

'' Well, I think i should be heading home now, tou-san said he would teach me a new jutsu today. I'll see you tomorrow sasuke-kun!'' she said as she finished off the last bite of her food.

'' yeah, i'll see you tomorrow naru-chan'' his hands flew to his mouth as soon as he said that. ' where did that come from?' he yelled at himself mentally, wondering if she heard him or not. She did, of coarse, but decided to keep it quiet, ' don't want to make my new friend mad at me' she smirked as she left.

The next day when she entered the class room she could feel the hateful stares directed at her from most of the female students. ' did they find out about kyuubi? or naruto for that matter?' she mentally panicked. But before she had more time to ponder what it was they were angry about, a pink haired girl with green eyes and a blonde haired girl with blue, pupil-less eyes along with nearly every other girl in the class marched up to her.

'' Who do you think you are?'' the pink haired girl questioned, quite rudely as naru noticed.

'' excuse me, but, I don't know what i did to make you angry.'' naru answered, struggling to keep from punching the pink haired girl clear to the other side of the room. Sasuke noticed her struggling and smirked to himself. ' lets see how she handles this' he thought to himself as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

''oh please,'' the pink haired girl screeched, '' and you expect me to believe that you asked sasuke-kun to spar with you yesterday just so you could train? please, what kind of idiot do you take me for? i'm haruno sakura, the best kunoichi in the class and i can see that all you want to do is steal sasuke-kun away from me.''

naru looked at her, and sighed. '' i wasn't aware that you and sasuke were an item, he didn't really say much about you.'' inwardly she smirked, ' i'm such a good actress' the mentally laughed. she knew that sasuke didn't like ANY of his fan girls and from what she's seen this pink haired girl, er, sakura, was his biggest fan girl.

He was forced from his thoughts by a screeching laugh coming from the blonde girl. '' oh please forehead, he doesn't like you. Sasuke-kun likes me'' she said with a dreamy look in her eye. '' shut up Ino pig!'' sakura screeched back. Naru decided to take initiative to end this fight. '' look, from what sasuke-kun has told me, he doesn't like any of you fan girls. and yes, i invited him to spar solely for the purpose of sparring because unlike you, i actually care about my job as a kunoichi of konoha and my dreams for the future. No amount of fawning over sasuke-kun or any other boy for that matter is going to bring me closer to my goals.'' she said as she huffed and walked towards her seat next to sasuke. Sakura and Ino were stunned. '' did that BITCH just say that to me!'' sakura yelled, then stomped to her seat.

Sasuke smirked as he heard naru telling his fan girls off. ' she really is something else' he thought to himself and inwardly chuckled. When she sat down, sasuke looked over at her and smirked. '' well, that was interesting.'' naru looked slightly perplexed. '' who do i think i am huh? god i could have knocked her out in two seconds flat, it took everything i had just to keep myself from hitting her.'' he just smirked at her again. '' you know, i think i'm starting to hate these 'fan girls' as much as you.'' she laughed. '' hey,'' sasuke said '' want to spar again today? it really was a good work out for me'' she smiled agian '' i'd love to sasuke-kun'' he smirked a little. '' thats good naru-chan'' his eyes widened, as did hers. ' there it is again, why do i keep doing that?' he mentally punched himself. '' so I did hear right yesterday'' she smirked, '' i like the way that sounds. naru-chan'' hahahaha. Sasuke started to blush a little, but managed to regain his composure. They didn't say much for the rest of class.

Sasuke decided to take naru to one of the private training grounds in the Uchiha compound. '' Wow, this is perfect!'' she whispered, '' no wonder your so good, with a training ground like this to practice in, you have everything you need!'' He smirked at her antics as she inspected the yard. '' shall we start?'' she asked. he nodded and they both sank into the same stances as yesterday. The fight went about the same as well, only it lasted 25 minuets longer. Once again, sasuke managed to claim the upper hand and overpower the young girl. They sat down and she pulled out some sandwiches like the ones she made yesterday. As they were eating, he noticed something seemed to be off about her, but dismissed it because he didn't think it was important.

'' i should probably go'' she smiled and stood up, only to be greeted by a wave of dizziness. She closed her eyes, but it didn't help and she lost her balance. ' great, now i get to fall onto the hard floor' she thought to herself as she attempted to brace herself for the fall, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of to onyx orbs looking at her with worry. '' are you okay naru-chan?'' he asked her. '' yeah, just peac-'' she cut herself off by falling unconscious in sasuke's arms. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and started running as fast as he could towards the hospital.

As he was running, he nearly ran into a silver haired jounin. '' excuse me sir, i'm in a hurry'' he said, only to be grabbed by the man. '' hey what are yo-'' he was cut off by a strange pulling sensation in his gut and the next thing he knew he was outside of the hospital. The jounin grabbed naru from sasuke's arms and raced into the hospital.

'' she needs attention, now'' he ordered. As soon as naru was taken into a room for an examination, kakashi turned on sasuke, '' what happened to her?'' he asked, almost angrily. '' We were sparring like we did yesterday, and after we were done she got up and i guess she got dizzy or something because she began to fall backwards, i managed to catch her, but when I asked what was wrong she just fainted.'' he answered the man.

'' You must be sasuke. she told me quite a lot about you last night. I'm Hatake Kakashi, her adoptive father.'' he explained. 'now it makes sense why he was so frantic when he saw her unconscious' sasuke thought to himself. a nurse came back out and told kakashi and sasuke that she was just suffering from chakra drain and that she'd be a hundred percent again after she ate a soldier pill. The two were pleased to hear this and made their way to her room.

'' tou-san!'' she smiled when she saw kakashi enter the room, but her smile grew when she saw sasuke enter. ' aww, he cares' she thought to herself. '' Are you okay naru-chan?'' kakashi asked, worry evident in his face. '' uh uh, i'm just fine now. i guess i shouldn't do such intense sparring after you teach me new jutsu's huh tou-san.'' she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. sasuke just looked at her, ' so thats what happened' he was relieved that it wasn't something too serious. '' okay, well, be home no later by 7 if you are allowed out of the hospital okay.'' kakashi said.'' hai, tou-san.. no need to worry.'' she smiled at him. kakashi left the room, and sasuke and naru were once again alone.

'' i... i was... worried when you fell unconscious'' sasuke whispered to her. she looked down, slightly embarrassed, '' i shouldn't have fainted, i would have gotten killed if that were a real battle.'' she said, furious with herself for showing such weakness. sasuke noticed this and smirked. '' well, you shouldn't work yourself to the point of exhaustion like that, it's unhealthy.'' she looked up at him, a serious look on her face. '' if i don't push myself, i'll never get any stronger.'' saskue stared at her, those words were... so true.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was sitting on the bed next to her. she snuggled up to him and he started to stroke her hair. 'it's so... soft' he thought to himself, ' probably softer than the hair of the girls who spend so much time trying to make it look nice. he moved his gaze into her brilliant blue eyes, and he couldn't turn away. Without their knowledge, both of their faces were slowly coming closer, until finally, their lips were but a centimeter apart, and before they knew what they were doing, their lips met in a passionate kiss. They both started to blush, but neither pulled away. ' i could get used to this' he thought, while similar thoughts were running through naru's mind. their lips parted and he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her towards his body,their lips once again locked. He moved his hands up and down the small of her back, while she put her arms around his neck. After they pulled away for the second time, they just hugged each other for a few minuets, before a nurse walked in and reprimanded sasuke for hugging and injured girl. naru said that she was find and after a check up was cleared to leave the hospital.

Neither on of them knew what to say, but they also didn't feel bad about it, they actually felt quite good. '' uh, sasuke-kun...'' he looked at her, '' yeah, naru-chan'' he inquired, '' do... do you...like me.. they way i like you?'' she asked him, afraid of his answered. He thought about it for a while, and replied with a nod, '' yeah, I think i do.'' she looked up at him and smiled. The two of them made their way back to the Uchiha training field, even though naru wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous, she decided to watch sasuke practice. it was 6:30 and naru decided she should start home. Before she left, she felt strong arms turn grab her shoulders and she turned around into sasuke's face. she leaned forward and kissed him lightly, only for him to pull her tightly to him and finish what they started in the hospital. He decided to walk her home that day.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Sasuke and naru had been seeing each other for around two weeks, although they tried their best to hide it from everyone, especially sasuke's crazed fan girls. Today was the day of their genin exam, and the day they both decided to stop hiding their relationship, not until after the exam of coarse. They walked into the room and took their usual seats as Iruka told them the rules of the exam. ' so there's a written, ninjutsu, and kunai/shuriken tests huh' they both thought, ' it'll be a breeze' the two smiled inwardly.

'' Remember, the rookie of the year and the kunoichi of the year always get up on the same team, so try your best '' iruka said as he passed out the papers for the exam. Naru only had trouble with one or two problems, but sasuke breezed through the entire exam. Next came the ninjutsu, both of them passed with flying colors. sasuke smirked when he saw naru create kage bunshins while performing the seals for a normal bunshin, successfully creating three kage bunshins right under their sensei's nose. ' she can't make a bunshin to save her life' he laughed to himself. they were finally coming up to the last exam, and they both knew this would be the easiest by far. they each managed to hit all of the targets dead center, blowing away the second highest score of 7 out of 10 targets.

The next day they made their way once again to their seats. '' Well, we have the results and it seems everyone passed yesterdays genin test, congratulations! '' he said to everyone in the rooms. '' Now, it's time to acknowledge the rookie of the year and the kunoichi of the year. this years rookie is, uchiha sasuke!'' he said happily, although everyone knew that he would win. '' and our kunoichi of the year is...'' sakura stood up and started to bow before iruka even said the name. '' hatake namikaze naruto!'' everyone except for sakura cheered.

'' iruka sensei! there must have been some kind of mistake!'' she yelled, '' i should be rookie of the year, i'm a way better kunoichi than _her_'' she sneered.

'' actually, sakura, you had some of the lowest scores in your kunai and shuriken, and you weren't able to make as many clones as naru could.'' he said, effectively shutting her up. everyone sighed in relief, her rants were just too much.'' okay, now on with the group assignments.''

He made his way down the line and eventually got to team 7. '' And team seven will be uchiha sasuke, hatake namikaze naru, and...'' everyone held their breaths, this was the team to be on and everyone knew it. '' haruno sakura'' sakura jumped for joy at the fact that she was with sasuke, yelling things like '' true love prevails'', '' even though i'm not the best kunoichi, i'm still with MY sasuke-kun '' and '' divine intervention! fate loves me!'' while sasuke and naru were banging their heads on their desks. '' of all the people to be on our group'' naru moaned in annoyance, '' it had to be the pink haired fanatical bitch'' sasuke couldn't help but openly chuckle at the words chosen to describe sakura. '' and your jounin sensei will be... hatake kakashi'' he said. naru's head perked up, '' sasuke! thats my tou-san!'' she said happily. '' yeah i know, how cool.. he can help me with my sharingan!'' he said happily.

as soon as all the teams were listed, the jounins came in to claim their groups. '' well, i'm gonna take a nap.'' naru said and yawned widely. '' what are you doing naru no baka?! our sensei will be here any moment and we want to make a good first impression. '' she snapped. '' don't worry, i know kakashi more than anyone else, and i know he'll be around three hours late.'' she said as she closed her eyes. '' and just how do you, a blonde runt, know anything about an elite jounin?'' she said with spite. naru was always on the short side, even though she had a much nicer body than sakura, she always found ways to make fun of her height. '' you wanna know? okay i'll tell you bitch, but i figured you'd have figured it out... hatake kakashi.. hatake namikaze naru... what similarity is there in the names?'' she asked. '' what are you saying baka?'' naru huffed. '' he's my tou-san idiot! i was adopted by him a few years ago.'' then she closed her eyes again. Sakura was at a loss, 'our sensei is her father?' she thought angrily.

Sure enough, the group sat there for nearly 3 hours, all of which sakura wouldn't shut up, which kept naru from getting any sleep. Sasuke looked like he was about ready to strangle the banshee when the door opened and in walked kakashi. '' hello sasuke, it's good to see you again. and naru-chan, you weren't sleeping were you?'' he questioned. '' i tried, but the banshee kept me awake.'' she frowned. Sakura looked about ready to tear naru's head off. '' okay okay, meet me on the roof for introductions.''

they met on the roof and kakashi explained what to do. '' Okay you, pinky, since i don't know you why don't you start us off. '' okay, i'm haruno sakura, i like...'' she looked at sasuke and giggled, '' my dreams are'' she repeated her looks and giggles, '' and my hobbies...'' she did it agian. kakashi started to get annoyed. '' anything you dislike?'' he asked dryly. '' NARU NO BAKA!'' she screeched. '' oi, not so loud banshee, i'm right here'' naru said as she rubbed her ears. ' great, a fan girl' kakashi thought. '' okay naru-chan, your turn. '' she smiled. '' hai tou-san, well, i'm naru, i like ramen, training, and... well we'll get to that later. my dreams are to be a great kunoichi and a better hokage than my father was in order to proudly carry the namikaze name and the hatake name. dislikes.. hmm... fan girls who bother sasuke and fan boys who bother me.'' she smiled again. '' okay, now your turn sasuke. '' hn. i'm uchiha sauske... i like training and yeah.. get to that later... my dream, no my ambition is to kill my brother and rebuild my clan. i dislike fan girls and fan boys.'' he said. naru looked at sasuke and he nodded. kakashi caught on and smirked. '' so you're finally coming out with it huh, i was wondering when you'd stop hiding it.'' sakura of coarse had no idea what he was talking about until she saw naru scoot closer to sasuke, and sasuke put his arm around her. '' WHAT!'' she yelled, '' but sasuke-kun... why not me?'' he looked at her and scoffed. '' i have no time for fan girls.''

before things could escalate, kakashi told them all about the real genin test and to meet him at training field seven tomorrow. Naru and Sasuke left, leaving sakura all alone, and very, very angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reveiws.. sorry it's been so long since i last updated. schools out now thought so i should be updating more often. As for the reason that sasuke and naru's relationship didn't take long to start was because even thought naru was a boy for all of her life, she never really had human interaction with anyone but the hokage, and she never looked at girls like that.. in a way you could look at it as if she had stayed a boy she would have been gay in a sense.. so the feeling for boys was nothing new to her.. just to clear things up . now onto the good stuff. By the way, Naru called kakashi tou-san and minato(fourth hokage) father, so you don't get them mixed up.**

'That stupid Naru!! uhg.. stealing MY sasuke-kun... well, I'll show her.' she thought angrily as the walked down the street toward her house. ' that bitch!' As soon as she got home, she started thinking of ways to steal Sasuke back from Naru.

Sasuke and Naru were glad to finally have their relationship out in the open, even though they had technically only been dating for the past two weeks, they had known of their feelings for each since their first few days at the academy. '' We should train for the exams tomorrow Sasuke-kun'' Naru said as they walked down the streets.

'' Yeah, I think your right... what do you think we should work on? ninjutsu or taijutsu?'' He asked her as they made their way to the training grounds of the Uchiha estate. Naru smiled, '' why don't we work on both?'' He nodded and they decided to start with ninjutsu.

'' Ano, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you'd help me with my katon jutsu's, I'm having a hard time with Katon: Karyuu Endan.'' she said. Sasuke smirked and demonstrated the jutsu for her,'' My fire balls are half the size of yours.'' she pouted, '' do you know how I can fix that?'' Sasuke asked her to demonstrate, and she did, and true to her word her fire balls were quite small, and seemed to do barely any damage to the things she touched.

'' Well, size isn't everything you know, although it would be better if you made them larger, the real problem is the density of the chakra, if it's not dense enough the flames will not be anywhere near hot enough to do any real damage. '' He helped her with her jutsu for a while until she had increased both the size and the density of her flames. '' Arigato, Sasuke-kun'' she smiled. '' Now, do you need help with anything?''

'' My fuuton jutsu are lacking.'' he said as he demonstrated his Fuuton: Diotoppa. He seemed to have the same problem with his jutsu as Naru had with hers. '' I think it's the same problem I had, just made the chakra more dense, and try to get more air into it, also, along with compressing it in your lungs, try to do the same in your mouth just before you release it. ''

Sasuke did just that, and after a while his jutsu was up to snuff. '' Hey Naru-chan, I've got an idea'' Sasuke said, '' thinking back to our lessons in the academy about elements, didn't Iruka-sensei say something about elements having pairs that compliment them and increase their power?'' Naru thought about it and smiled, '' Fire and Wind, they compliment each other, and my affinity is wind, and yours is fire, which means...''

'' if we combine attacks they'll be stronger then they are when their alone'' they said in unison.

Naru jumped up and down, '' do gokakyuu no jutsu and i'll do a diotoppa, lets see what happens.'' Sasuke nodded and they both started their hand seals, finishing at the same time, they announced their jutsus. When the two met, the flamed grew and turned white, and instead of the usual 50 or so meters, it continued on for nearly 300, leaving a 25 meter deep hole in the ground that stretched the distance of the flame. Sasuke and Naru stared at what had just happened.

'' thats...AWESOME!'' Naru yelled, '' man we're cool.'' she hugged Sasuke who was still gaping at the hole in the ground. '' And tou-san said he'd start training us in our secondary affinities as well, remember, he said that he would after we became genin, '' she smiled.

'' yeah, and our secondary affinities are lightning and water, another pair that compliment each other, we'll be the perfect team'' sasuke smirked, thinking of all the possibilities.

On some invisible cue, they both sank into their respective taijutsu stances and stared each other down, '' I won't lose this time, Sasuke-kun'' naru smirked at him. Sasuke smirked back, ''says you'' They heard the sound of a twig snap in the forest lunged at each other. Their skills in taijutsu had grown. they were fast and stronger, even though they wore weights, and if they take them off, their a force to be reckoned with. Sasuke and Naru both wore 50 pounds, ten on each leg and around their torso, although they were nearly ready to up the weight.

Naru was on the attack, delivering amazingly skilled combos, which sasuke was just narrowly able to avoid, although some did connect. Sasuke had just dodged a spin kick flip to punch combo when he saw an opening and decided to take the offensive. He started delivering his own deadly combos, of which Naru was narrowly avoiding as well, but like sasuke, couldn't dodge them all. This went on for around 2 hours before the Sasuke once again managed a come from behind victory.

The two of them slumped to the ground and panted for a few minuets, then sat up. '' damn you sasuke-kun, you always win'' she smiled, he just smirked back. '' You look good when your all sweaty and red'' he teased. She glared at him for a second before reaching into her pouch and pulling out a scroll, she unsealed it and two bentos appeared in front of them. '' I made some sushi this morning, I figured we'd train after team assignments, here.''

Sasuke smiled, '' Did your tou-san teach you how to use seals?'' he asked her. Naru smiled, '' my father was a seal master, i want to be one too'' she said, '' and this is the first step.'' the two ate their bentos and sasuke walked naru home, telling her to get some rest for tomorrow, '' don't forget to eat breakfast sasuke-kun, i think tou-san's just trying to scare us.'' she smiled as she walked in to her house.

The next day Naru woke up at 6, like she normally does, and did her morning ritual of hygiene, shower, brushing teeth, and getting dressed in a fresh pair of cloths. She grabbed quick breakfast and left the house by 7. 'I have one hour before tou-san said to meet, but, if I know him, he won't get there until 10 at the earliest, me and Sasuke-kun can train I guess.' She started walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound to pick up Sasuke, little did she know she was being followed by a pink haired kunoichi who was bent on revenge.

When she arrived at the compound, she noticed Sasuke was there waiting for her. She smiled as she walked up to him. '' Morning Sasuke-kun'' she smiled, he smirked back and they began walking towards the training grounds.

they arrived a few minuets later and sat down by some wooden poles. Sakura appeared a few minuets later and immediately latched onto sasuke. '' Ohayou, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go to dinner tonight?'' she purred in his ear. Naru started turning red, but before she could do anything, Sasuke looked at Sakura and frowned, '' I have a girl friend, I thought we made the clear yesterday?'' he pushed her off and leaned on the post agian.

'' AH! WHY DO YOU LIKE HER AND NOT ME!'' she screeched loud enough to scare the local wild life away. Naru winced from the pain in her ears, '' oi, stop screeching like a banshee! it really isn't pleasant. Besides, aren't shinobi supposed to be quiet? ''

Sasuke looked at her and answered, '' she's strong and can take care of herself, she never followed me constantly, and she doesn't scream all the time, those are a few reasons why I like her.'' he finished just as kakashi showed up.

'' wow tou-san... your on time... '' Naru said shocked, then she narrowed her eyes and glared, '' who are you? my tou-san is NEVER on time.'' kakashi sweat dropped, I was on time for when your arrival was announced to the village'' he replied. Naru's eyes widened and she smiled, '' okay, fine tou-san, whats the test?''

Kakashi smirked and pulled out two bells, '' who ever can't get a bell from me by noon will be sent back to the academy.'' he said as he saw the looks of horror cross their features. Sakura looked at him, but there are only two bells, that means one of us will have to go back to the academy, thats not fair.!!'' she yelled at him.

'' tough, life isnt fair. you have four hours, i suggest you start. and, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get close to a bell'' He hit the button on the alarm clock and said begin, the genin all jumped into the forest and hid themselves from view. Naru found Sasuke after a few minuets of searching, '' sasuke-kun, I think I understand the meaning of this test,'' she whispered to him, he looked at her and smirked, '' team work?'' he whispered back. she nodded, '' if we work as a team I'm sure he'll pass all of us, besides, there is NO WAY we could get a bell from him alone, it is impossible, so lets go find the banshee and come up with a plan.'' The two of them looked for Sakura, and found her rather quickly. She was wandering around looking for Sasuke. '' Sakura, over here'' Sasuke called out, she walked over to them and they started talking.

'' are you sure? what if he's being literal?'' she asked the two of them after they explained the meaning.

'' look underneath the underneath sakura.'' Naru said, '' okay, does anybody have an good idea's for a plan?''

Sasuke smirked, '' I do'' he started telling them the plan and by the end of it sakura and naru had big smiles on their faces. '' Thats perfect! but we'll have to move quickly, my clones won't be able to hold their own against tou-san long, and once he finds out that their kage bunshins he'll put his guard up'' naru said. Naru made three kage bunshins and two of them henge into sakura and sasuke.

'' you know the drill, move out on sasuke signal'' naru said to her three bunshins, then they each went to their individual places. Sasuke signaled the kage bunshins and the plan was put into action.

'sasuke', ' naru,' and ' sakura' jumped out and surrounded Kakashi, then they all started throwing kunai and shuriken. The sasuke bunshin started doing hand seals for a katon jutsu while the naru bunshin did seals for a fuuton jutsu, kakashi knew this was bad and performed a kawarimii.

They had been counting on this however, and as they had suspected, he replaced himself with the log that they had brought with them for this trap. As soon as he appeared, the three jumped out of the tree, Naru held a kunai to his throat while Sasuke bear hugged him from behind, then sakura ran up and grabbed the bells. Kakashi smiled, '' now sakura, what will you do with those bells?''

Sakura looked at the two bells, deep in thought. ' if I give them both away, then I'll go back to the academy, but, naru said that wouldn't happen... but do I trust her? she might just be trying to get rid of me.' she scowled, ' I...I'll trust her, because she is my team mate, and I am hers, and I refuse to hold this team back!' she thought, her face showing resolve, then tossed one bell to each of her comrades. Naru looked up at her and smiled a true smile, '' you really are an honorable kunoichi, sakura.'' she smiled, attempting to become friends with her fellow kunoichi. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head, '' I agree.'' Sakura smiled, then frowned a bit. '' Do I have to go back to the academy?'' she asked. Kakashi smiled, '' you all pass''

They all smiled and decided to go to dinner as a team, '' ichiraku! lets go there!'' Kakashi and Sasuke chuckled softly and they made their way to the ramen stand. Kakashi paid for the meal, then left for the hokage tower to give his report.

As naru and sasuke turned to leave for their usual training grounds, sakura stopped them, '' I was wondering, if I could come with you guys?'' she asked quietly, '' now that we're a team and everything.'' They thought about it for a second and decided it couldn't hurt, so she went with them.

As the weeks went by, sakura had been improving rather quickly, not only from the training sessions with kakashi, but also the sessions she attended with naru and sasuke. The three of them had become pretty good friends, and sakura had even found another guy she liked, and naru thought he was perfect. '' A little on the lazy side, but he's definitely smart, maybe even smarter than you'' naru teased. Sakura had taken an interest in Shikamaru, the lazy genius, but no one outside of team seven knew about it. Kakashi had discovered that Sakura was a natural and medical ninjutsu, so he had given her a few scrolls with different medical jutsu on them, ranging from simple healing jutsu to chakra scalpels, which she found very handy in battle. Her taijutsu had also improved vastly. Kakashi had found a style that incorporated the chakra scalpel into it, kind of like the jyuuken style which the hyuuga use. Sakura had memorized nearly all of the human anatomy, so she could paralyze people easily using little chakra which was perfect for her since she didn't have very large reserves. She had also begun working on her suiton jutsu, which was her affinity. Compared to how she was a few months ago, she had quickly become a force to be reckoned with.

Naru and Sasuke were also improving. They had both learned nearly all of the jutsu for fire and wind, naturally, sasuke's fire jutsu were better than naru's, and vice versa with fuuton jutsu. Kakashi had started teaching them their secondary affinities, raiton and suiton, naru and sakura worked together to get their suiton jutsu perfect, while kakashi spent a lot of time with sasuke seeing as he had the same affinities. Sasuke had also managed to awaken his sharingan, one tomoe in his left eye, and two in his right. Along with working on their individual strength, they had also been working on their team work. Kakashi was proud of how well they worked, they all covered each others weaknesses perfectly. Their team work was flawless.

As for missions, they had completed 65 D-rank and 15 C-rank, none of which were very eventful. (no wave arc in this story, sorry guys) Although, they did get to leave the village for the C ranks. They also got to fight off a few bandits, but they were relatively easy to defeat.

Kakashi told them all to meet him at their normal grounds tomorrow with three days worth of supplies. '' we're doing a survival training exercise, be here by 8, and I promise to be on time.'' he smiled and the three left to do their normal sparring matches.

Little did they know, this was more than a simple training exercise. Kakashi was testing them to see if they were ready for the chuunin exams, which were coming up in a little over a month. He knew they were ready, but he was required to test them in one of three areas, a written test, which he absolutely hated, a survival exercise, which he could have fun with, or one on one sparring, which they do constantly any way. So he decided to go with the survival test. He had invited Asuma's group of genin as well, which consisted of shikamaru, chouji, and ino, Kurenai's genin team, which consisted of hinata, kiba, and shino, as well as Ebisu's team, Inaru, Tsuki, and Matsumoto.

When all of the teams arrived, the jounin's walked up to them. '' Alright, since everyone is here, lets get down to the rules. '' kakashi said . '' I am holding two scrolls, one ninjutsu, and genjutsu. You will be given either one of these scrolls then you have to get the other one from a different team. You have until sun rise tomorrow to get both scrolls and return here. You may not open the scrolls, shinobi have to take documents to other villages and countries all the time, but they are not allowed to look, keep that in mind. Each team will be let into the forest at different places at the same time. Each instructor has one of the two scrolls, so you'll get it before you go into the forest. '' Each jounin took his or her team and walked to intervals 200 meters apart.

Team seven waited with kakashi at the edge of the forest. '' here, you guys get a ninjutsu scroll, don't open it, and remember to watch each others backs. good luck.'' He waved them off, but before they left naru pulled out a blank scroll and performed a lower lever genjutsu, copying the kanji on the ninjutsu scroll onto it. Then she sealed the real scroll into a blank one and put each scroll in her pouch. '' very clever naru-chan.'' kakashi said, '' just like I taught you eh?'' they laughed. '' yep, just like you taught me tou-san.'' she smiled and they jumped into the forest. They jumped through the trees at top speed, hoping to catch up to a weaker team. In close to ten minuets they caught up to another team, team 12, kiba, hinata, and shino. Sasuke smirked, he looked over at his team mates and whispered, '' the only one we really need to look out for is shino, he's the only one on the team who can really fight. Hinata is too shy and kiba's an idiot.'' t hey all agreed with him and henge into forest animals. Naru was a fox, sasuke a snake, and sakura a rabbit.

They walked into the clearing, not even gaining recognition from the unsuspecting team. They walked right into the middle of the team before they released the henge, and before any one could do anything, sakura had already used to chakra scalpel on the backs of shino's legs and his arms, preventing him from using any jutsu. Naru took out kiba. she slammed him into a tree using a well aimed fuuton jutsu, then backed it up with a kick to the head, affectivly knocking him unconscious. Hinata bowed her head and took out their scroll, knowing full well she couldn't beat them. Team seven was ecstatic, not only had getting the scroll been entirely too easy, they also had gotten the scroll they needed, the genjutsu scroll. Hinata too had been learning medical jutsu and began healing her team as team seven took their leave. When they got far enough away, naru double checked the scroll. she did a half ram seal and said '' kai'' to make sure it wasn't a genjutsu. To their satisfaction, it was not. So they started heading back to where they started.

when they got back, all of the jounins stood up, then they all sat back down, except for kakashi. '' ah, so my teams is first, i'll be taking those 100's now.'' he smirked. The jounins had bet on who's team would be first, and they each bet 100 ryu on the first team, 50 on the second, and 25 on the third. Kakashi took the payment for first place and made his way to his team. '' congratulations, you were the first team back.'' he smiled. '' you have also passed my test and will be allowed to participate in the chuunin exams. Asuma's team is using this as their test as well, but kurenai'sand Ebisu's teams will be having a different test to determine weather or not they are ready for the exams. sign these and bring them with you to room 301 at the academy in one weeks time. You may leave now or stay, and naru-chan, the door is locked so you have to use the spare key to get in, I won't be leaving until the second and third teams arrive, I still have some money to make.'' he smiled at them as he showed them the 4 hundred ryu he had won. '' We bet on the order the teams would arrive in'' he explained. They smiled and made their way to their houses for some rest.

Asuma's team arrived second with their scrolls, followed by Ebisu's and kurenai's teams who returned empty handed. Kakashi got another 200 ryu since he bet on Asuma's team coming second, but had to pay 25 back since he bet on kurenai's genin coming back third. When kakashi returned home, he found naru in the kitchen getting a glass of water, it was obvious from the sag in her eyes that she had been sleeping.

'' hello tou-san, how much money did you get?'' she inquired when he walked in. '' 575 ryu'' he smiled. she smiled back and hugged him. '' will you take us our for ramen tomorrow tou-san?'' she asked. He sweat dropped, but agreed none the less.

One week later, the naru and sakura were making their way to the academy to turn in their paper work and start the exams. Sasuke was going to meet them there. Even though they had 5 hours until sign in closed, they didn't want to miss it. They were a few blocks from the academy when they noticed a square rock following them. Naru's eyebrow twitched.

''KONOHAMARU! THAT IS THE LAMEST DISGUISE I HAVE EVER SEEN!'' Naru yelled, then the box exploded, revealing three academy students. '' too much gun powder'' konohamaru coughed. '' hey boss-chan! will you play with us?'' Naru sighed, '' I'm sorry konohamaru, but I have things i need to do today, maybe another time okay?'' They nodded and ran around the corner. Team seven was about to start walking again when they heard konohamrau cry out in pain. They turned around in time to see a boy with a black jump suit and purple face paint holding konohamaru up by his ankle. '' hey punk, that hurt.'' he sneered.

'' konkuro, put the kid down... you'll get us into trouble.'' a blonde kunoichi with a giant fan on her back said to him.

the boy, not identified as konkuro, just huffed. '' don't worry temari, it'll be fine.'' He turned his attention back to konohamaru.

'' hey, put him down.'' naru yelled out, '' guests in another village should act like guests. I assume you are here for the chuunin exams?''

Konkuro huffed. '' Yeah? whats it to ya girlie?'' he said. Temari, Naru, and Sakura all glared at him. '' you wanna fight ass hole? I'll fight, but only to uphold the honor or my village, something you don't seem to care much for since your disgracing Suna.'' Naru and Sakura each formed a few hand seals, temari recognized naru's seals right away, but before she could say anything, naru called out her jutsu, '' Fuuton: Daiotoppa!'' she blew out a giant bullet of compressed wind chakra at konkuro right after sakura performed a kawarimi and switched konohamaru with a near by piece of rock. Konkuro flew back and into a fence, cracking one of the boards. Konkuro got up and laughed , '' Thats all the power you have? pathetic.''

Naru glared at him again, '' I held back, I don't want to destroy my own village baka.'' she growled. Temari was still shocked, '' your a wind user?'' she said. '' Yeah, fuuton is my main affinity, but I'm also good with katon and suiton jutsu.'' she smiled at the sandy haired girl. Konkuro wasn't finished yet. As he started pulling the wrapped package off his back, a rock flew through the air and hit his hand, causing him to drop his package. Everyone looked to see sasuke. '' These guys giving you trouble naru-chan?Sakura?'' he asked. naru smiled.

'' We're taking care of the idiot over here... no need to worry sasuke-kun.'' she said happily.

'' Konkuro, you're an embarrassment to our village...'' a red haired boy said as he appeared in a swirl of sand.

'' g..gaara... it was their fault they sta-'' he was cut off by the boy now identified as gaara.

'' shut up.. or i'll kill you.'' he said as he turned to team seven, '' what are your names?''

'' Hatake Namikaze Naru, and this is Haruno Sakura, and thats Uchiha Sasuke'' naru answered, '' and you are?''

'' Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, and Konkuro'' he stated, '' excuse his behavior, I hope you fight you in the exams.'' he said as he walked away with his team.

Team seven just stared a the strange suna nins. '' well, we might as well get going, we only have a few hours until we have to be signed in.''

with that the team left to go sign in for the chuunin exams.


End file.
